The Prior Transfer
by EruditeofD13
Summary: This is if Caleb had a kid who transferred to Dauntless. I don't know how to say it other than that. Read it, I promise it will be good. There was no war.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey. This is my second story. I hope you like it. I don't know if there is anything out there like this. Maybe there is, maybe there isn't. **

**Enjoy and please review.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent.**

* * *

I stand there, everyone looking at me, but all I see is my dad's eyes on me. I know what he wants me to pick. He would say, 'You should follow in my footsteps and become an Erudite.' I know what my mom would say, 'Do whatever your heart tells you to do.' But the thing is, I don't know what my heart wants me to do.

My dad, grew up in Abnegation, and he was a good Abnegation, but he says that he always had an urge to learn more and more, so he transferred. He finished his initiation with flying colors and he is now one of the most famous Erudite for his developments in serums. My mom, grew up Candor. She says she transferred because she had secrets that nobody needed to know and she couldn't stand to always put the truth in front of others. She also wanted to learn more about our history. That is what she is now, a history teacher. Other than that I don't know much about my history. I know my mom was an only child, but if I ask my dad he just changes the subject. I don't even know what my grandparent's names were.

They met, because they were in the same initiate group. My mom needed a little help with her work, so she asked my dad to tutor her. He helped her a lot and when the end of the initiation came, she finished second, right after my dad. At the party when the standing were announced, he asked her out. If you ask her, she just says one thing led to another then they were married. Then that thing led to another and she had me. If you ask my dad, he blushes, a lot, and says he needs to do something for work or a lame excuses like that.

Yesterday, at my Aptitude Test, once I was out of the test, my tester, an Abnegation man, he said his name was Andrew, he didn't give a last name, just a first, he looked at me a little weird, but it went away quickly masked by his indifferent expression.

He said "You got Erudite." shocker. I guess I was a little disappointed.

"What's wrong, the Abnegation may have the government spots, but the Erudite hold all the power."

I shrug, "I guess that is the problem. I don't want all this power." Then I think for a second, I can tell this man what is really on my mind. He won't say anything, this place is safe. "Also I want to do more with my life other than make serums. It seems like that is all that they do. I want do something other than what my father wants. I don't want to disappoint him, but I don't want what he does."

The guy smiles, "If it makes you feel better. I was in apposition exactly like yours, my dad wanted me to stay, but I didn't. I transferred. I now have a wife and had two wonderful children. When the time came, they both transferred. It is hard at first, but I am happy that they are happy. They both even have families of their own now. You don't need to pick based off of what someone else wants, base it off of what you want in life in life. You are the only one who has to live with your choice." And with that I left.

I have been thinking about what that man said non-stop since then.

I still stand there with my hand out and the knife in the other. The five bowls are in front of me. Each one with the different things to represent the different factions: gray stones for Abnegation, water for Erudite, earth for Amity, lit coals for Dauntless, and glass for Candor. I stand there still undecided, and I don't even know how long it has been since they called my name, seconds, minutes?

I think fast and just decide that I am just going to follow in my dad's footsteps. I walk to the bowl full of water, my eyes never leaving my dad, who is sitting in the front row. His face turns to this huge smile, showing that he was proud of me for the decision I was about to make. I stand six inches from the bowl and cut my hand. It burns a little. I hold my hand out in front of me and when the blood is about to drip, I pull it back. I hear gasps in the background. I know, I didn't expect to do it either. I look to my dad to see his shocked face. It was at that moment that I realized the faction I wanted to go to. I mouth 'I'm sorry' to my dad, walk over to the correct bowl and let my blood drop over it.

A cheer erupts from my new faction.

Dauntless

* * *

The rest of the Choosing Ceremony goes by in a blur, but I don't pay attention. All I can do is look at my family, well my dad mostly. I wonder what is going through his head right now. _Stop. _I tell myself, I can't dread over him. Faction before Blood. Always. I am not in his faction anymore.

Once it's over, the Dauntless all get out of the building first and once our feet hit the concrete, we all sprint into a run. Running, I have never done that before, the Erudite find it illogical, so we aren't allowed. If something isn't for logic or learning, we don't do it. Maybe we can actually do something for fun for once in my life? I won't have to spend my nights studying. Maybe I will like this choice better than I thought.

Once we get to the tracks, I know exactly what to do. Erudite are raised to analyze everything. Every aspect of life I had to analyze for 16 years. I have been watching the Dauntless and their behaviors for all my life. I think I always secretly admired them, but did I ever think I would be one? Never in a million years.

I am the first to run for the train that is coming. I hear murmurs behind me. Some from Dauntless that went along the lines of, 'What's up with the new kid' and murmurs from transfers that went along the lines of, 'We have to do that?' I smirked to myself as I pull myself into the cart.

When I sat down, a guy, A Dauntless Born, came up next to me and said, "Not bad for a Nose."

I looked up to him with a raised eyebrow, "A Nose?"

He smiled, "Oh, it's just a joke between me and my dad. It is like the Stiff for an Erudite."

"I don't get it."

"Don't worry, I have a feeling we are going to be good friends." He stretches out his hand for me to get up and shake it.

I take it and come eye to eye with him. "Hi, my name is Charlie." He says to me.

I smile, "Hi, my name is Chase."

* * *

Once we get to what I am assuming is the Dauntless Compound. The train doesn't seem to be stopping. I look over to Charlie and he says, "Jump."

I don't have time to think, because he pushes me out of the train. I land hard on my stomach. The breath got knocked out of me. I slowly get up to see Charlie is looking at me with a smirk on his face.

"What was that?" I ask.

"What was that landing?" He ask me.

"I didn't have time to think-", but he cut me off.

"If you are going to be Dauntless, you can't think, just do. And you weren't going to jump if I didn't push you."

"I was too."

He just shook his head, but before he could a man started talking, "Listen up! My name is Max! I am one of the leaders of your new faction! Several stories below us is the members' entrance to our compound. If you can't muster the will to jump off, you don't belong here. Our initiates have the privilege of going first."

Charlie turns to me, "You should go first. First jumpers are always legendary."

I was shocked by this. "Why me, why bot you?"

"Hey, I am trying to help you out. Don't worry, everyone will know my name at the end of initiation."

"Cocky much?" but I whispered it so he couldn't hear.

I guess I should go first. It may help me in the future. I will have to do it eventually anyway. I make my way up to the ledge. I look over to Max who has a grin on. He nods for me to continue on. I step up and look down. I can't see anything, but something has to be there, right? Oh, well, I will find out eventually.

I look down one more time and jump. I feel like I am flying. I can't tell if I am yelling or not, but I don't think so. It isn't as bad as I thought. Maybe I do belong here. I liked this risk. It is cut short when I feel a net cradle me. I can't believe I just did that. I look up to see several hands oven for me. I grab one at random.

When I get pulled up I see that it's connected to a man. He is about 6 foot 4 were as I am around 6 foot. He had blue eyes and brown hair. Next to him is a girl who is very short with blonde hair. He smiles and asks, "Hi, my name is Four and this is Tris," He pointed to the girl, "What is your name?"

"Chase, Chase Prior."

* * *

**I do this on all my chapters:**

* * *

**Quote Time:**

**"Maybe I'm wired like Divergent."-(Roth, Divergent)**

* * *

**Countdown Time: As of January 1st 2013**

**77 days till Divergent the movie**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I got a lot of response in the first few hours I had this story up, so I am going to go ahead and put the second chapter up. After this I am going to update probably about once a week. It may seem like a long time, but I am never late (or usually never late).**

**Enjoy.**

**Also if you review a lot, I might be persuaded to update twice a week.**

**Thanks to everyone who did review. it makes me so happy to see that people like the story.**

* * *

**Tobias**

Prior?

* * *

**Tris**

Caleb had a kid?

* * *

**Chase**

Once I said my name, the two people standing in front of me, their eyes got really big.

"What?" I asked, feeling a little uncomfortable with their staring.

The girl seemed to come back to reality. She cleared her throat and said, "Are you Caleb Prior's son?"

Oh so that is what this is about, my dad. They just know him for being famous. I thought I was going to be able to start fresh, I guess my dad's reputation will stay with me for the rest of my life. All I do is nod to her question.

I hear a scream, so I turn around to see that Charlie has come down as well, except he wasn't wearing any clothes. Got to say, I didn't expect that. He got out of the net and walked over to me, with a man who looks just like him, probably his dad, right behind him.

I shield my eyes and say, "Oh, dude, we just met, I didn't need to see that."

He just laughed and said, "Hey told you, I am going to be known one way or another."

"I think I prefer one way."

He just laughed and turned to his dad, "Um, you owe me twenty bucks and a towel."

I didn't notice it before, but his dad had a towel of his shoulder. He handed to him, "I didn't think you would actually do it."

"Proves you wrong dad. I am going to have a crazier reputation than you ever dreamed of having. Just wait till the end of initiation when I have a sweet party. It will be better than any of Uncle Zeke's parties."

Then the girl, Tris, said, "Uriah, I thought when you had a kid, you were going to mature, not get worse and try to poison the mind of your kid."

"You know," Said Uriah, "Marlene was perfectly fine with me raising Charlie how I wanted as long as she could raise Chuck how she wanted. Those kids are completely different. Charlie is going to be number one." **(A/N: They are still married, sorry if it sounds like they are divorced. . .they aren't. It will mean more later on.)**

"Unlike his dad who was number two." Said Four smirking.

We all started cracking up after that, even Charlie. Uriah, just blushed. "That wasn't fair. You guys were a thing, for all we know Four could've messed with the scores." Though he sounded like he was kidding.

"Hey you still got what you wanted. You are a Dauntless leader now and you train Dauntless born with Christina. Tris picked Faction Ambassador and to train Transfers with me."

"It still hurts a man's pride."

Then Tris mumbled, "Like you ever were a man," But he didn't hear it.

Then Uriah looked to me, "And when you say your name, don't say 'Chase. Chase Prior' say 'Prior. Chase Prior' because it sounds all cool like a secret agent or something." Then something seemed to click in his head, "Wait, Prior, were have I heard that name before." He smirked, put his hand under his chin, like he was thinking, and looked at Tris. She was giving him a death glare while shaking her head no. Still smirking, he put his hands in the air then walked backwards until he was back at the net, to help the rest of the initiates climb out of the net.

I had no idea what just happened. I looked to Tris, "What was that about?"

She just shook her head and walked away. I then looked at Charlie and said, "What was that about?"

He put his arm on my shoulder, "I don't know man, it is always weird and crazy here. . .I love it!"

"You mean like a crazy maniac jumping off a building butt naked?" He smirked and nodded, "And get your arm off me, and go put some clothes on."

"Now you sound like my mother. Charlie, you can't get a tattoo until you are at least 12. Charlie, you can't fire a gun, your only 7. I mean really. My dad bet me I wouldn't do that. Now I am 20 bucks richer."

I just rolled my eyes. "What trouble have I gotten into being your friend?"

He put on an evil smirk and rubbed his hands together, "Oh, don't worry, a lot if you stick with me."

* * *

After everyone is off the roof, we are told to divide up, transfer on one side, Dauntless born on the other. I look around to see that there are 13 Dauntless born and 11 transfers. I try to see if I see any familiar faces or if I am on my own. I scan the crowd and don't see anyone till my eyes land on a blonde girl that is familiar.

Her name is Rachel, she is from Abnegation, and I only recognize her because my dad has had business diners with her mom. Her mom is Susan who is the Abnegation Faction Ambassador. She hasn't been to our house lately, but I still remember her like it was yesterday. I hope she remembers me. I continue looking around and see no more familiar faces and she is the only Abnegation.

It is mostly Amity and Candor. I always thought it was funny when people transfer from Amity. They go from the peaceful faction to the violent one.

I am about to go up and talk to her, but Four starts talking, "Listen up, that is Christina and Uriah, they will train the Dauntless born." There are some cheers from the Dauntless born. "And this is Tris and I am Four-", but he is cut off by a Candor girl.

"Four? Really, like the number?" She was laughing her head off. I wouldn't though, that Four guy looks scary.

He rolled his eyes and said, "Christina, is she yours."

Christina looks offended, then smirks, "Nope, my kids are Dauntless, buuuuuuuut she is my sister's."

"Are you serious? I have to put up with another Candor smart mouth?"

"Hey, I am not that bad. I happen to be your wife's best friend."

He is about to respond when Tris cuts him off. "Four, just continue."

He just rolls his eyes and turns back to us, "Back to what I was saying before I was rudely interrupted." He put emphasis on the rudely part, "Since better leadership has been put in place," Uriah raised his hand and bowed like people were giving him praise for being 'better leadership', "the rules have changed. At the end of initiation. If you have proved that you are a true Dauntless, and not a coward, then you will become a member. There will be three stages to becoming a Dauntless member. The first is physical, the second is mental, and the third is emotional. You will learn more about that as time goes on. Now is time for the tour. Dauntless born go with them, transfers come with us.

* * *

They show us around a lot of different places like the pit, which had a terrible name, I could've come up with a better one, the chasm, I will try to stay away from there, and the training room, which was really cool. Once we get to the café, I am blown away by the food. I don't think I have ever eaten anything with much fat because it doesn't help stimulate brain activity.

I walk up to the buffet and the first thing I see is this chocolate colored cube type thing. I don't know what it is. I stare at it for a moment when someone tapes on my shoulder. I turn around to see that it is Rachel, with the stuff all over her face and stuffed in her mouth. She says, "Its cake and it is amazing." But it comes out like, "Bits cawk uh its amahzahin."

I start laughing at her and her face goes red. I get a napkin for her and she starts wiping down her face.

Once her face is clean and her mouth is empty she goes, "That was embarrassing."

"Don't worry about it. So the cake is good."

Her eyes light up, "It is the best thing I have ever tasted. You don't know what kind of food you are missing out of until you have tasted it."

"I know, in Erudite we can only eat food that stimulates the brain."

"That sounds awful."

"You are one to talk. Abnegation only eat plain food."

"Touché."

We laughed for a while, "So what made you want to transfer to Dauntless?" I asked.

"Other than the food?"

I laugh, "Yeah."

"Well, I don't know, I guess I felt like I had more opportunities for my life in a different faction."

"I feel the same way."

She nodded, "Well it has been a while hasn't it. Well, you want to go sit down and we can catch up."

I nod. Once I fill my tray up with a mountain of food, we head to an empty table together. When we are about to sit down, I hear someone calling my name. I look over my shoulder to see that it is Charlie, and he is motioning me to come over there.

I look to Rachel and ask, "You want to go sit over there?"

She smiles and nods, "Sure."

We walk over there and I sit by Charlie and Rachel sits on the other side of me. I say hi to everyone else, even though I don't know them. Then Charlie leans over and whispers, "So is that your girlfriend?"

I blush a little, we have known each other a while, but I guess I have never really thought about it. "No. Why would you think that?"

"He just shrugs and says, "No reason." Then a moment later, "Oh, I forgot, let me introduce you to everyone. This is Carson, Dylan, Lena, Mason, and Julia. They are all Dauntless borns." Rachel and I both wave. Then he points to us and says, "This is Chase and. . ."

"Rachel." She finishes for him.

"Rachel." He corrects himself. "And they are Transfers."

They wave at us. It's awkward at first, but we soon all start talking like we have been best friends for years.

I think I am going to like Dauntless.

* * *

**Quote Time:**

**"Nose," Uriah touches the side of his nose. "it's a play on words. 'Knows' with a 'k', knowledge, Erudite. . .get it? It's like Stiff."-Uriah (Roth, Allegiant)**

* * *

**Countdown Time: (January 2, 2014) It is 2014. I may have put 2013 by accident last time, sorry, but give me a break it was literally the first day of the new year. (Give or take a day because of the hours till release)**

**-76 days till Divergent the movie**

**-75 days till City of Heavenly Fire Release**

**-42 days till Vampire Academy Movie**

**-321 days till Mockingjay Part I**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys. Thanks for all the wonderful reviews. Keep it up, can we try to get 10 reviews for this chapter? Please?**

**I don't know exactly were I am going with this, so if you have any plot ideas, or maybe any twist I could put in here, PM me.**

**This isn't the best chapter ever. . .more of a filler. The next chapter will be better, training starts, how do you think Chase will do?**

**By the way, I update in Sundays.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chase**

Three words: Best Meal Ever. That is all I can say.

As we are eating and talking, Charlie's dad came up to us. He handed his son a 20, "Thank you very much." Said Charlie in a bragging sort of way.

Something seemed to click in his mind. He put on an evil smirk, sat down by us, and said, "So Charlie, are these your little friends here?"

Charlie seemed confused and said, "Yeah." But it came out slowly and unsure.

Then the smirk widened. "I am going to tell. . ."

Charlie's eyes got wide. "Dad go away."

". . .you a little story. . ."

"Dad go away."

". . .about our good friend Charlie here." He put his hand on Charlie's shoulder.

"Dad go away, now."

"Not so cool now huh? Well, you do forget that I raised you. You have my awesome blood running inside your veins. And I have so much on you right now." Then he laughed evilly.

"You know you are the only dad that will threaten their son?"

"I am also one of the cool dads."

"You know only the lame dads say how cool they are."

"Yeah, but it's different when it is true."

Charlie turned head towards me and blushed. He mouthed 'help me.' I just shook my head and decided to have a little fun. "So Uriah, can you tell us some of those stories about Charlie?"

He smirked even more. "Of course." Then he turned to Charlie, "I like this kid."

Charlie whipped his head back and said, "What the f-"

"Language child. And as an instructor, it is my job to answer his question."

"Not personal questions."

"It never specifies in the rules for which questions I can answer and cannot answer."

"Then why can't I ask Four his fears?"

"One, only one person knows that. Two, I am not going to pick a fight with Four, and I am the amazing me, so I would recommend you don't either. But if you do, get it on camera for me."

Charlie hit Uriah's arm, "Dad you are the worst."

He gets up, "No I'm not." Then he turned to me, "Maybe another time Chase." He smirked and started walking off.

Then something about what he said got to me, "Wait, Uriah?"

He turned around, "Yeah?"

"What did you mean by ask Four his fears?"

"Well, you see, what Dauntless is about is bravery and overcoming coward-ness. The way we show that is facing your fears. If you can face your fears head on, then that shows that you are truly brave. At the end of initiation, stage three to be exact, you will face your biggest fears in a simulation."

"Why do you call Four, Four?" I was actually quite curious, I hope I wasn't letting my Erudite side show too much.

"Well most people have between 10 and 15 fears, and he only has four, hence the name Four. He said it was about him leaving his old identity behind him and starting over." That is exactly what I wanted to do. Maybe it is possible. "But don't ask him what they are, only his wife knows what they are, we don't know what happened to the last guy that asked him that." He saw my face and smiled. "Dude, calm down, I am just kidding, but I seriously wouldn't recommend asking." And with that he left and sat at the table with Tris, Four, Christina, and some other people that I didn't know.

Charlie turned to me. "I hate you."

"What?" I said sarcastically.

"You heard me." He was trying to put on a mad face, but he was failing.

"You need to work on your mad face." He tried again to make a mad face, failed, and then he laughed.

"Ok, maybe I can't stay mad at you. We have been best friends for like 2 hours."

"Hey, I thought I was your best friend." Said Dylan, trying to sound offended.

"Sorry Dylan. You got booted out." Then Charlie and Dylan shrugged like it was no big deal.

"Attention all initiates." We all look to the front to see five people standing in front. Max, the guy from the roof, is speaking. "We are the five leaders of Dauntless. I'm Max, and this is Uriah, Four, Harrison, and Tori. We don't have many rules here for obvious reason," Yeah, because there a ton of daredevils running around here, "But we do have a few ground rules. First, you have to be a training at eight A.M. sharp. During the first stage we will be watching closely to you and at the end you will be ranked. You will be ranked after every stage, then be ranked at the very end. These ranking are for your job positions. You are not allowed to leave the compound unsupervised. Also for clothing and necessities, you have a certain amount of points to your name. With these you can buy things at our stores. Spend wisely, because you don't get more till and if you get a job. You can get regular money changed to points at the bank if you ever need to. Go to the living quarters and the beds are set up. Make sure you get some rest, tomorrow will be the worst day of your life. One more thing, in past years, the transfers and the Dauntless Born have been separate, but we are trying something new, so you will be training together. You are dismissed." There were several groans from transfers and cheers from Dauntless borns after the change in rules.

"This is going to be fun." Said Charlie with a smile on his face.

I really hope I can stand a chance in this. I want to get at least a decent job.

* * *

Once we left the café, Charlie insisted that me and Rachel go and get new clothes so that we looked more Dauntless. I guess my blue just wasn't good enough so I just went along with it.

Once we get to the shop, we split up into the boys and the girls and say we are going to meet up later. I follow Charlie, Dylan, Carson, and Mason (who I just figured out were twins, except they have natural blonde hair, so Mason kept the natural color and Carson died it black, for Dauntless.) to the shop and pick out a few V necks, some black sweats, and some black jeans. It felt weird buying these considering I have never worn anything other than blue, but life is full of change.

My shopping was pretty quick, so after I got them rung up, we went over to the other store with the girls in it. I wonder how Rachel was doing. She was never use to being the center of attention. She is probably uncomfortable. I guess we will find out.

Immediately when I walk in, the first thing I lay eyes on is Rachel. Somehow the girls got her in a dress, black of course, that had one strap. It came to a little above mid-thigh, it was tight until it got to her waist then it had small ruffles at the bottom. You could say it was a little short for an Abnegation girl. Her hair was out of her pony tail and was down in waves along her back. Her green eyes seemed to pop, but in a good way. She was wearing black convers with it. I don't know why, but I always loved it when girls wore converse with dresses. I couldn't believe it, she looked hot in that outfit. I couldn't explain the way I felt when I saw her, it was like seeing a new side of her. And I liked it**. (A/N: Don't you think it is so cute that it is Caleb's son and Susan's daughter, because they use to like each other. Too bad it never worked out in this story. I thought they were a cute couple.)**

I heard someone whistling to me and waving their hands in my face, trying to get my attention, I came back to reality, and looked to Charlie. "What?"

He just shook his head and smirked, "I told you, you liked her." Then he looked to

"No, I believe you said, she was my girlfriend." I smiled satisfied with myself for coming up with that comeback.

He glared at me and shook his head. "You better be careful, because I think that someone else has noticed her too." He then walked away to go talk to Lena and Julia. I looked over to see that Carson was staring at her posing in front of the mirror. I felt jealousy run through me, followed by anger. Then it blows over as I think about what I am actually doing. I shake it off.

"Oh, Chase," I looked over to whoever was calling my name, it was Rachel. She was smiling at me.

I waved and started walking towards her. "Hey. I see they picked out your outfit."

She looked down at herself and said, "Yeah, probably not something I would pick out. . .but do you like it?" She looked up at me hopefully. She was about five inches shorter than me, so she had to look up.

I couldn't believe she was asking me if I liked it. Of course I did. "Well. . .uh. . .yeah. . .like. . ." I was lost for words.

Then Charlie came up and hit my back, making me straighten up and refocus. "Yeah, our good buddy here was a little choked up. What he meant to say was that you are totally hot in the dress." He put emphasis on the hot part. She blushed a lot, but I blushed a lot more. She went back into the changing room. I looked back to Charlie and was about to say something, but he put his hand up to stop me, "Payback." He laughs evilly and walks back to the sleeping quarters.

I stand there for a moment when Rachel comes up to me with a bag of clothes in her hand and says, "Long day?"

I yawn and say, "You have no idea."

And with that, out little group walks back to the dorms, picks our beds (On my right is Rachel and on my left is Charlie) and pack it in for the night. I fall into a deep sleep.

* * *

**Quote:**

**"I used to think the Dauntless were fearless but maybe what I saw as fearless was actually fear under control."-(Roth, ****Divergent****)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey. I had this chapter done, so I decided to go ahead and put it up a day early. I already have the next chapter done. . .so if I get 10 reviews saying to update I will, I don't care if one person does it ten times if you are despite enough, even if it is in an hour, because training really starts next chapter, because I added a little part at the top and it made the chapter longer, so I broke it into two.**

** Also RozaDimitri99 asked if Tris and Four have kids. . .this chapter will answer that.**

**If you haven't read Vampire Academy, just go to the story. . .**

_**but I just finished Last Sacrifice like literally yesterday and I was so mad, not because of Rose and Dimitri, but of the way she handled Adrian and he was my favorite character along with Mason, and we know what happened to him, and I need to know what happens to him, he was just so sad at the end, it made me want to cry. He needs someone. Sydney? Jailbait?(He could be with her, I mean the age difference isn't any different than Rose and Dimitri) Anyone. Anyway, I needed to get that off my chest. . .I really need a book club. . .this happens a lot.**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own divergent, but I own the plot and most of the characters in this story. Yay for owning something. . .right?**

**Enjoy**

* * *

**Tris**

Once we are dismissed from the café after dinner, I immediately go to me and Tobias's apartment to think over the day. I don't know why this is getting to me so much, it is just, I didn't expect it. I was excited for the new initiates like I am every year. I love seeing the faces of the people who want to become warriors, who want to help people. It makes me smile seeing them grow from when they jump off that building to when the standings are announced at the end of initiation. Just something's different, it is just one of those gut feelings.

Now that I think about it, I should have known it was his son. He is like a carbon copy of him, his eyes, his hair, he even looks the same height that Caleb was when I last saw him, which was a while ago, but still.

Right then Tobias walks in with our two daughters. Natalie is our 15 year old, who is exactly like me, she has my hair and eyes and she has my personality and my height. Tobias says it's like my difficult personality and then he gets slapped by me afterwards. And then there is Kennedy who is 13. She has my hair and she has Tobias eyes. I absolutely love her eyes. They are just as striking as his.

"Ok, go to bed, you have school tomorrow and I have to train tomorrow." I said, because really I needed to talk to Tobias.

Kennedy just rolled her eyes and walked towards her bedroom, but I knew Natalie wasn't that easy. "But it's only like nine. Why do I have to go to bed now?" She had an annoyed teenager look in her eyes.

"Just go, I need to talk to Dad."

Her expression changed fast, "Eww, mom. I didn't need to know that you were going to do that." And she ran into her bedroom.

Once they were in their bedroom, Tobias came over to me, laughing. He put his arms around my waist. He kissed my head and just stood there. If was nice of him to just comfort me. "I didn't know we were going to do that."

I was wrong, I pulled back and hit him. "Tobias!"

Then he started smirking, "I am kidding. So what do you want to talk about?"

"How about miniature Caleb?"

"He doesn't look like him that much. . .actually he kind of does, never mind." Changing his mind in the middle of the sentence. I glared at him, "So what about him?"

"Well, why do you think Caleb didn't tell me, he had a son?"

"Why would he?"

"We told him."

"We actually sent a letter, we don't know if he actually got it."

"Don't you know that you are supposed to always agree with the girl in these type of situations?"

"Sorry, I never got the rule book. But I think I did pretty good without it."

I gave him a smile, "Not working."

"Dang it." I laugh, "Got you. So what do you want to do? Go up to Chase and say 'Oh, hey, I am your Aunt and Uncle but you didn't know because your dad kept it a secret? But don't tell anyone, people may think you get your ranking because of our favoritism'."

"Why do we always get into the issues of people thinking we show favoritism?" I ask. This is the second time this has happened.

"It is just our life."

"Well, I want to talk to Caleb."

He groaned, "This again?"

"It was one time like a long time ago."

He groaned again, "Fine, but after initiation, OK. You can't even leave the compound without me anyway."

"Well, actually, I can, I did it before, why not again?"

"You can't do it without risking getting in trouble."

"Aren't we supposed to be Dauntless?"

He just laughs and shakes his head.

I yawn. "I want to go to bed."

"Ok." Then once we are in bed, he turns to me and asks, "Wasn't your initiation 16 years ago?"

I think, "Yeah. Why?"

He kind of smirks, "Well, if he was in initiation at the same time you were, then he certainly worked fast."

He laughs. It takes me a second to process what he said. I then hit him and say, "I didn't need to know that about me brother. You can still sleep on the couch." Then after a moment I add, "Uriah was in the same initiation and has a kid the same age."

"Yeah, but that is Uriah, him and Marlene-."

I hold my hand up, "Don't even finish that."

He kisses me, "Ok, goodnight."

Sorry Tobias, but I needed to talk to Caleb and soon.

And we fall asleep.

* * *

**Chase**

"Dude, wake up!"

I shot up to see Charlie standing beside me, fully dressed, with a smirk on his face.

"What?" He scared me.

"Um, I don't know, Initiation starts today."

Oh, crap. I jumped out of bed to see that I was the only person that was still asleep. "How much time do we have?"

"Breakfast starts in 10 minutes, I would hurry."

I don't even respond, I grab my clothes and literally run to the shower. I took about a three minute shower and threw my clothes on. I ran back out to Charlie. He was smirking and clapping, "I have to say, I am impressed, that was fast, but did you forget something?" I look down to see that I forgot my pants, all I had on were my boxers. I blushed a lot.

I ran to my buck and put on a pair of black jeans. I look over to him, who was just cracking up and said, "Better?"

"Yeah. And don't worry, no one else was in here." I look around to see that it was empty except for me and him.

"We should probably get going."

He nodded, "Yeah . . .race you there."

I smile, "Bring it on."

At the same time we say, "1. . .2. . .3. . .Go!"

And we sprint to the café.

* * *

Breakfast was just as amazing as dinner the night before. I got a plate piled high with toast, pancakes, grits, bacon, oh bacon, how have I lived this long without bacon, and most importantly, two pieces of Dauntless cake.

Once I am done with that much, I am about to go up for a second round of food, when Charlie says, "Wow, dude. Might want to slow down a little bit. You do realize that you will have to do exercise, hard core exercise in about 15 minutes. I don't know if it is just me, but I don't want to go up there and throw up on my first day. Not exactly a great first impression on your skills."

I thought about this and I knew he was absolutely right, "Yeah, you're probably right."

"Aren't I always?"

I roll my eyes and shake my head, "Shouldn't we start heading down to the training room?"

"Yeah, probably." He looked over to the others, "You coming?" They all get up and follow.

* * *

We walk into the training room to find that we are the first to arrive. How about that, last up, first to arrive. Christina and Uriah, along with Tris and Four all huddled around together. It seemed that they were all talking and laughing like they were all really good friends and have been for a while. Uriah had on black sweats and a black t-shirt. Four had on black jeans with a black t-shirt. Tris and Christina were both wearing black skinny jeans, where Tris was wearing a black long sleeve that had a strange neck line that showed her tattoos, Christina was wearing a black tank-top. What I saw was all black. They took the all black here seriously.

When the door shut behind us, it made a lot of noise, to which they all stopped all the conversation to look at us. All eight of us look at them with wide eyes and without saying a word. It was kind of awkward just standing there. All of us just look at the other group until Uriah says, "Yes! My son was on time, I believe that is 5 bucks from you Four." He pointed to Four.

After a moment Charlie spoke up, "Um, what?"

This time Christina spoke, "You see, Four and the rest of us were debating on which person was going to be late today, because there is always at least one person and what there punishment was going to be. We like to change it up from year to year. Anyway, Four said he thought that you were going to be one of the late ones, probably because you are the first kid out of everyone in our group to go to initiation, and he wanted to mess with you, then your dad went all out saying you were committed to Dauntless, and were responsible, and all this other bull that we knew was wrong. Then this led to a bet to see if you were going to be late or not."

He looked around Christina to Four, "I can leave if you want and come back after you start."

Four smiled and looked to Uriah, "That would actually be-"

But Uriah interrupted him, with wide eyes, and a worried look on his face."Charlie you will not."

He smirked and turned back to us, "He is too easy."

I envied how easy it was for him to talk to all the instructors and adults like that, I wish I could, but I think that the instructors scare me more. The weird thing is, even if I tower over Tris, she still is something to watch out for. I bet she is underestimated a lot and probably use that to her advantage. I think my Erudite training has helped me with seeing that.

Throughout the next few minutes, almost all the initiates show up. At exactly 8 A.M. a bell dings, I assume it is to tell when we start. I look around to count heads and see that there are only 22 people here, and there are supposed to be 24. I can't really tell transfers from Dauntless born anymore because we all have black on, I don't know if the absent are transfers or Dauntless born. You would think I would remember everyone, but the faces run together now. It was probably all the excitement from yesterday.

Four clapped his hands together to get everyone's attention, "OK, now I see that everyone had decided to make an appearance, except Skylar and Zack. Huh, maybe someone should go check a closet somewhere."

About half of the people in the training room, including the trainers burst out laughing. I elbowed Charlie and asked, "What was that about?"

"Well, they have been dating for a while. When they first started, their parents didn't want them to, they went as far as separating them to the best of their ability. One day, they threatened to run away together when they were like 14. Everyone laughed in their face, so they decided to run away. They didn't end up getting very far, the janitors' closet to be exact," I thought back and remembered there was a janitors closet by the entrance when we jumped off the roof. "So that day everyone split up and looked around the compound for them. I ended up getting that area. I walked by and heard noises in the closet. I put my ear up to the door, and heard . . .sounds and . . .things said that I would rather not repeat. I tried to turn the doorknob, but they locked it from the inside. I ran and got Four and told him what I heard. We all ran to the closet and unlocked the door, they didn't seem to realize that all workers have keys to the door. We saw them there, completely making out. The funniest thing was, they didn't realize we were there, so they continued on with a crowd to see. Once they realized we were there, they got all blushy and it has been an inside joke sense."

"Ah," was all I said, because, really I didn't know what to say.

But right then, the couple came in holding hands. Uriah then said, "Well, well, well, so nice of you to show up. Was it an inconvenience for you?"

They both blush, then Zach said, "We are only like three minutes late, you haven't even started." He sounded annoyed.

"Three minutes, three hours, still using my time. Christina."

She smiled evilly and waved them in her way, they reluctantly followed. "Ok guys, all you have to do is run."

Zach '_pshed_' and said, "Easy."

An evil look glimmers in her eyes, "For the whole time we are training."

His smile faded. He gulped. Nodded. Then turn around and started running around the training area with Skylar short on his tail.

"How long do we train?" I asked, because he seemed to not look forward to running that long.

"About four hours in the morning, then four hours in the afternoon."

My mouth dropped. That long. Will I even last that long?

"Wow, don't want to catch flies, now do we?" He smirked at me.

"How will I last that long?"

"Oh, don't worry, we will start out with-", but Four started to talk, so Charlie stopped.

"Ok, the first thing you will learn is how to shoot a gun. The second is how to fight. Since you are here, you already know how to get on and off the train, so I don't half to teach you that." He looked around for a moment, with a true scary Four face on, "Everyone grab a gun and get in front of a target."

* * *

**Quote:**

**"Four and Six."-Tris (Roth, Divergent)**

* * *

**So, as always review, I really want to know what you think. The plot will actually appear in about two or three more chapters.**

**Also, if you have a story you want me to read, just tell me, and I will.**

**Or if you have any recommendations for books or fanfictions. . .tell me as well.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok, I have very conflicted emotions right now. I didn't actually think you were going to review so much. It really made me so happy that you are interested in this story. But I don't think I wanted to put the next chapter up right away. . .but I always keep my promises. I guess a few of you *cough cough* yes I am talking to you RozaDimitri99 wanted this chapter up. . .here it is.**

**It would have been up sooner, but like I said, I didn't expect that kind of response, so I didn't look at my account until an hour ago.**

**So since I am going to be very busy this week because I have to finish a paper, I know you are going to hate me but. . .I want 20 reviews for this chapter or you have till Sunday.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ****Divergent,**** just the plot and some of the characters.**

**Chase**

I shuffle up to the table holding the hand guns and grab one. Then walk over to a target on the far side in between Charlie and Rachel. I haven't ever held one, but I have read about them, so I know what to do.

I check to make sure it is loaded, then hold it up about to shoot, but I stop realizing that I didn't know where I should aim. I look around the room and find a desk behind me. I grab a Sharpie off of it, but I don't find any paper, so I hold up my left arm against the wall, and write on it. I write a few mathematical equations and find the angle I need to fire in order to get the bullet to hit the middle.

I walk back over to my post and see that we haven't started yet, because Four is still demonstrating, but I like my way better, it feels right. I pull out my protractor I always keep in my pocket, it is an old habit from Erudite I haven't given up, I guess it can be useful. I hold it up to find the measure, put it down, then fire. It lands perfectly in the center.

"What the heck Nose, I didn't tell you to-", but Uriah stopped once he saw were the bullet landed. "How did you do that?"

I show him my arm and his eyes get wide. "What is that?"

I look down at my arm. It is pretty obvious isn't it? I mean I have really good hand writing, even if it is on my arm. "Um, math?"

He walked closer to me to inspect my arm more closely. He examined it for a minute, then called Four over. "What?" he sounded irritated that we interrupted him.

"Look, Nose can shoot." He pointed over to target were the bullet was.

He said, "Can you do it again?"

I nod and line up the gun the same way I did last time and fired. It landed in the exact same spot.

Four impressed. I can't believe I just impressed Four, of all people. "You know, we get a lot of Erudite transfers, but none ever use what they have learned their whole life to their advantage here. Most just want to forget their past and race into danger, they try too hard to be Dauntless, when they forget that every faction has some sort of advantage over the others. Amity can make friends and more important allies. Dauntless can obviously do a lot of things better. Abnegation can put others before themselves easier," Him saying things about Abnegation make my mind wander to Rachel. I look over to her beside me and see that she is rally taking in what he is saying. She looks so cute deep in concentration. I look back to Four, "And that goes for everyone. Don't try to be something you aren't, I didn't, and I finished first in my initiation."

It looked like most people ignored what he said, until the very end when he said something about the standings. That seems like all most people care about here, standings.

After Four's little speech, everyone stands in silence, until, leave it to Charlie to break that. He said, "That was deep man."

Four rolled his eyes, walked over to him, and slapped him behind his head. It wasn't very hard, and everyone started laughing.

"Ok, everyone, let's see if you are as good as Mr. Prior here." Said Four, in his instructor voice. Then he says, "I think you definitely belong here." Before walking off.

All the instructors start walking behind us, and critiquing us if we needed help. I start firing and hit the middle target every time. I look over to Charlie and see that he is getting close, but not quite hitting the middle, "Not bad," I say smirking.

He turns to me, "I am just warming up, just wait."

I try to keep a straight face, but fail, "It has been like thirty minutes. It is beyond warm up time."

His face got a little red and he was about to say something, when Christina and Tris come up behind him. "You're getting close, just plant your feet shoulder width apart and brace yourself for the jerk of the gun, and you should be good." Said Tris.

"Yeah. But then again, I know you are trying to get first, to avenge your dad getting beat by a Stiff, but you got some competition from a Nose." She gestured towards me. I smile a little.

He looks offended by this and says, "Please, just wait till the end of this stage. I will be first."

"True dat!" Uriah yelled from across the room. I don't even know how he hear us, I wasn't going to ask though.

Then he turned to me, "You're going down, pansycake."

I then just look at him, "What?" He says.

"Really? Pansycake? What does that even mean?"

He rolls his eyes, "You really need to catch up on your Dauntless slang."

I shake my head, "I don't even want to know."

We both turn back to targets and shoot for about another hour and a half. Having to go and get more ammo several times.

One time when I am coming back from the table filed high with the ammo, I pass Rachel and see that she is struggling with shooting the gun. When the fires, she has to take a few steps back so she doesn't fall. I look at her target and see that only a few bullets have hit the target, and they were on the very edge. I want to go help her, but I don't know if I should just let the trainers deal with it or not.

Tris walks up to me and I realize that I have been staring at her a long time, so I snap back and hold my gun up, when Tris says something. Something that I didn't expect, at all. "Why don't you go help her?" I look at her face to make sure it isn't like a trick or something, but all I see is a hint of a smirk. I nod and walk over to Rachel.

* * *

**Tris**

I step back and cross my arms over my chest. My smirk becomes bigger than it was. I sit back and watch as the two kids flirt with each other. They are so oblivious to their feelings. I know it is my job as a trainer to help her, but it is also my job as aunt to help Chase. Isn't that what a normal aunt does? Metal in there niece's and nephew's love life, or whatever there is of one?

"What did you do that for?" I look around to see that Tobias is standing behind me with a smirk on his face.

"Oh, just helping him out. We know how shy Prior guys are with their feelings." I said this with Caleb and Susan in mind.

"You should probably continue on walking or he might think you are a creep trying to metal in his love life." I smile and roll my eyes.

* * *

**Chase**

I walk over to Rachel nervously, but when Tris said it was ok, I jumped at the chance.

"Need a little help?" I ask.

She turns around with a tired look on her face, "Yes, I don't know what I am doing wrong, I just can't seem to hit the center."

I walk a little closer and give her the gun. She takes it in her hands, but I can tell she is holding it wrong. I take her hands in mine and show her how the hold it. I feel like electricity courses through me at her touch. Her hands are soft and warm.

I am distracted at this, but I quickly recover and pull away. She seems to frown a little when I do, but I am sure it is nothing. "Ok, now put your feet shoulder width apart. Now put one foot slightly in front of the other, so that you can take the jerk. Now put your arms out, but bent them slightly. Now fire." She does everything I say, and the bullet gets a little closer, but not anywhere close to the center.

"Ugh! This is hopeless, I am never going to be able to do this."

I smile a little at her frustration, it is kind of cute. Then I get an idea. I walk over to her. "Here, let me help you." She nods so I walk up behind her and hold her hands, which are holding the gun. That electricity just shoots through me wherever our bodies are touching.I put my mouth by her ear and I can feel her cheeks getting red from nervousness. I smile and say, "It's really simple. Aim and pull the trigger." She nods. I put my finger over hers and put the trigger. She goes back a little, but I block her from going anywhere.

I look and see that the bullet hit the edge of the center target. She lets out a little scream of joy. She pull away, and I immediately miss the warmth of her body against mine, but then she turns around and hugs me. I catches me off guard at first, but I feel the warmth back and put my arms back around her waist.

After a minute, she whispers, "Thank you." In my ear.

"Anytime." I pull away and head back to my station.

I look over to see that she is hitting the middle constantly now. I smile to myself, but then see that Carson is giving me a not so nice look. I look over to Charlie and say, "What's his problem?"

He sighs, "I told you, he likes her just like you do."

"I don't like her."

He shrugs, "Whatever you say to make yourself feel better."

And with that he went back to shooting and it left me thinking.

* * *

Once lunch comes around most people are hitting the middle constantly.

My fingers feel blistered when I walk out of there, I really need some ice for them, but I guess I will have to wait until tonight to do it.

Lunch goes by fast and before long we are back in the training room. Now there are punching bags set up along the walls instead of targets.

"Ok, now we are going to start with fighting. The purpose of this is to teach you how to act, to prepare your body to respond to threats and challenges-which you will need if you intend on surviving here." He sounded like this was a speech he has given a hundred times. Maybe he has if they have to teach the same stuff every year.

"We will go over technique today, and tomorrow you will start fighting each other." Gulp, I don't know if I am ready for that yet. I may be tall, but there are definitely taller people here.

Four names some punches and demonstrates them on Uriah, and Uriah shows us how to deflect them.

Once that is done we all go to practice on the punching bags to practice. I do the basic one against the bag and it barley moves and my hand hurts. The bag weighs a ton, I don't know how you are supposed to move this thing. I try again and again without much luck.

Then Tris comes by, "Fix your stance." Then walk off. That was a little odd.

I change my stance and bend my knees a little and hit the punching bag with all my might. And the bag moves, a lot actually. I feel proud of myself.

I look up and down the rows to see that I am the first person to get the bag to make a lot of movement.

I turn to Charlie and repeat what Tris said to me, "Fix your stance." He stares at me for a moment, but complies and is soon doing almost as good as me. Almost.

* * *

After the four hours are up, everyone is tired and hungry. We all slowly head to the café and eat. And I mean eat. I probably have the biggest meal I have ever had. I honestly feel like I am going to throw up.

When everyone is dismissed from the café. Charlie leans into all of our little group and says, "Meet me in my dad's room at nine."

* * *

**So, what do you think they should do? I was talking with my friend about this and she was saying I could do a party with T or D, but I was if-y on that because it is kind of used and I don't know if I have a dirty enough of a mind for that, or if it will ruin my story. Don't get me wrong, I love them, just sometimes they just don't fit in the story. . .so what do you think?**

**I have some other ideas, but I just wanted to ask that.**

* * *

**Quote:**

**"We all have war inside us, sometimes it keeps us alive, sometimes it threatens to destroy us."-(Roth, ****Divergent****)**

* * *

**Remember to Review**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks guys for your amazing reviews. I know all of the authors on this site say this, but, it really means a lot.**

**Lets try to get fifteen reviews up and we'll see about another chapter this week. In the reviews, will you really tell me what you think?**

**Guest****: Please don't die. Here is the next chapter**

**Enjoy. *smiley face***

* * *

**Chase**

At exactly nine I knock on Uriah's door. I tried to ask Charlie what this was about, but he left so quickly I didn't get the chance and I haven't seen him all day. I wasn't going to come, but my curiosity got the best of me.

The door opens to a smirking Charlie leaning against the door frame. "Well hello there."

"Um, dude, do you know creepy that sounded?"

He straightened up, "Come in."

I walked in. The apartment was a larger sized one. From what I can see, it has three bedrooms, a kitchen, and large spacious living room, and an office in the corner. "So what is all this about?"

"Well, you'll just have to wait and see."

"Do you even know what this is about?"

"No, not really."

I rolled my eyes and started looking around the room at all the faces. Most were familiar, I saw the twins, Lena, and Julia. There were also some adults like the four trainers and I saw tori as well. I kept looking around, I don't know who I was looking for, but I knew I was looking for someone.

"Don't worry, I was nice enough to invite your girlfriend." I turn around to face Charlie. Of course, who else would it be?

"First off, she isn't my girlfriend, she is just a friend from my childhood, and second, not that I am complaining, but why did you invite me and her?"

He shrugged, "Well, I had to pull a few strings, but my dad's position helps a lot. Anyway, you are my good friend and I knew inviting her would make you happy."

"Where is she?"

"Oh, she said she would come. Well, actually she was hesitant, until I told her you were coming, then she jumped all over the idea."

"Ok," I tried to change the subject off of his ideas of me and Rachel, "So who are all the people here?"

"Well, you and the Stiff are the only transfers, and only a few initiates are even here, so you should be thanking me, you get the honor of being here,"

"Which, I don't even know what we are doing." I point out, interrupting him.

But he just continues, ignoring what I said, "Over by Christina is her husband Will, and her son Henry. He is thirteen. Over by my dad is Chuck, my younger brother, or as I like to call him, Up Chuck, but mom gives me a death glare, and when she isn't looking Dad will give me high five. Over there is-" and he continues on with introducing everyone in the room. At the end, I count fifteen, including Rachel, who showed up a few minutes ago.

Once everyone gets there, Four and Uriah step to the front. Four clears his throat and everyone looks to them. Then Uriah stops talking, "Ok guys, this is a meeting by invitation only, and you are all probably wondering what this is for, but I am going to give you a little backstory first. Quite a few years ago, during my initiation, some people, cough cough, Four and Tris, climb the Ferris wheel during a capture the flag game. Christina then had an idea for us to ride it, but everyone brushed it off for saying that it was ridiculous. Then a few years ago, the idea popped up again when another initiate used the wheel during the game. It was looked at again and no one wanted to do it, well except a few. Hence, the grown-ups in the room. I got agreement from the rest of the leaders that we can do this under my supervision and we if we do this at our own risk. I happily agreed. Earlier, I got a team to go up and to fix any problems that the Ferris wheel had," evil smirk, "and we made a few small changes. They won't be revealed until we get there, so if you want to chicken out, now is the time." He looked around at everyone, waiting for someone to raise their hand. No one did.

I was standing next to Charlie. I honestly didn't know if I could do this, but I wasn't going to be the one to raise their hand, I have to prove myself as a true Dauntless. I will do this.

"I don't know if I can do this." I hear a whisper on the other side of me. I turn to see Rachel. I smile to myself.

"I know you can. You are so brave for just transferring. You can do this, and I will be right beside you."

I see her smile a little. "Thank you."

"What are best friends for?" And with that she frowns a little.

"Ok, everyone let's get moving." And everyone starts moving towards the door, except me.

I just stand there staring at the spot she was standing, that was just strange, but I don't know why it got to me.

* * *

We all run to the tracks and see that the train is rushing through right at that very moment, perfect timing. We all bust into a run to grab onto the handle bars. I was one of the last people on, along with Rachel, but we all got on, and that is all that matters.

Once I get on my feet, I go and take a seat next to Rachel.

"So how are you liking Dauntless so far?"

She sighed, "I don't know how in the world I am going to finish in the top five. I am going to end up factionless. I had to make that stupid decision at the choosing ceremony. That's what I get for trying to do something with my life."

I honestly felt bad for her. I took her hand into mine and squeezed it to reassure her. "You are stronger than you think, I can see it in you, you just have to take a leap of faith for it. You think I am comfortable here? No, I am terrified I don't belong here. I feel like I will mess up on every little thing I do. I try to mask it and control it. That is what Dauntless is all about. Not how well you can fight or shoot a gun. It is about controlling your fears and having the will to put others before yourself."

"Did you just complement yourself?"

I smile, "After all that, that is what you got?"

"I'm kidding. You are probably the wisest sixteen year old I have ever met."

I kind of blush, "Not really, it is just the way you look at aspects of a situation."

She laughed, "Thank you for believing in me." Then she gave me a hug. When she pulled away, she said, "This better not be some Erudite crap you are feeding me."

I laugh, "Never dream of it."

* * *

Once we jump off the train, we all run to the Ferris wheel and I am amazed by it. I have read about them before, and it is nothing like seeing it in real life. It was huge, probably around three or four hundred feet tall. Absolutely incredible. You don't even know the architect advancements that went into this thing and-. Wait, I need to quit thinking like an Erudite. Calm down, quit being nerdy, oh look, something dangerous to jump off of. Wait, that isn't what we are doing, is it?

As I look closer, instead of seeing the carts that I knew that were supposed to be on the ride, all there was were a two harnesses connected to the stations with wire. That's great. I will be dangling, four hundred feet in the air by a wire. This better be strong wire, very strong.

"Ok, everybody, grab a partner and wait in line to get into the harnesses. Four and I will come around to make sure you are secure and then we will begin."

I thought for a moment, then wanted to get Rachel as my partner, because I told her I would always be there for her. I am sure Charlie would want us to be partners because of his suspicions and I am sure he can find another one of his Dauntless buddies to take my spot.

I start walking over to Rachel's direction, but then I hear my name being called. I turn around to see that it was Tris.

"Can I help you?"

She seemed kind of nervous. "Yeah, can you. . .never mind. . .wait. . .yeah, never mind." She turned around and ran off.

That was weird. Now that I think about it, she always seems weird around me. Did I do something?

I shake it off and again start walking off towards Rachel, but then I see that she has already found a partner, Carson. I feel a little hurt, I wanted to be her partner, but I guess it doesn't matter. I shrug and walk off to Charlie.

"Want to be partners?"

He rubbed his hands together evilly. "I was hoping you would ask. I wanted to have someone new as my partner and maybe I can catch you having a complete meltdown."

"It means so much that you have faith in me."

He pat my shoulder, "Anytime."

* * *

We happen to be first in line. Once we put ourselves in the harnesses, Four came to us and made sure the latches were tight and we wouldn't fall out. I felt my heart speed up so fast. It was so loud, I bet Charlie could have heard it. But he seemed to be fine, perfectly fine. He was even joking.

"So why aren't you doing this Four?" **(A/N: You didn't really think he was going to do it, did you?)**

He shrugged, "Someone has to do this."

"Yeah, but you could have pulled a few strings and got this. I mean the amazing thrill seeking Four is missing out on a once in a life time opportunity."

Four seemed to get a little annoyed, so instead of answering our question, he said, "Have fun." And pushed a button to raise us up.

We went up about ten feet until the next station was available for people to get loaded up. I felt my heart drop at that very moment. It wasn't that bad, considering we were barely off the ground, but looking up is what scared me the most. I wasn't ready for this, I really wasn't.

I look down and see that Rachel is the last in line, and can tell she is nervous.

"How you doing, man?" Asked Charlie.

My voice came out a little shaky. "F-f-fine, how about you?"

He starts to laugh. "It isn't that bad."

"Not now, but what about when we get up there." I was about to point up, but I dint want to let go of the harnesses.

"I know, it is going to be awesome, but the fun won't really begin, until we get going."

I shake my head and close my eyes. Every few minutes I feel us jerk up a little bit, then stop. After a while I open my eyes just to see how many more people are left. And I see only one pair left.

Rachel and Carson.

And they were kissing.

* * *

**Quote:**

**"Becoming fearless isn't the point. That's impossible. It's learning how to control your fear, and how to be free from it." - Four (Roth, ****Divergent****)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sup everybody who takes time out of there busy schedule of reading fanfiction everyday to read this fanfiction. I was really board and I didn't want to write my paper, so I am posting today.**

**Please review, I need more reviews.**

**I know everyone is so concerned, but I FINALLY got Bloodlines! Yay, it took forever to get it in at the library. Also something fishy is going on (That's a pun, because Jill is a _BLANK_. i don't like to give away spoilers, so if you have read the series, you will know what I am talking about. ha, I know, I am sooo funny. I make a lot of book jokes that no one understands, then when you see their face, it is priceless.)**

**Also I just read Legend, and OH MY GOSH. It was amazing. Read it.**

**Also I saw this parody for the Hunger Games called The Starving Games. Don't get me wrong, I absolutely love the hunger games, but it was so funny. It was like Vampires Suck for Twilight, except for the hunger Games.**

* * *

**I have been forgetting this the past few times.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent.**

* * *

**Chase**

_And they were kissing._

My eyes get wide immediately. Why are they kissing? They can't be doing that. My best friend and slightly creepy dauntless friend, or well now, use to be friend are kissing. This can't be happening. I feel my heart speed up. I close my eyes so I don't have to watch this.

"Whoa, dude. We aren't even that high up. You jumped off a building higher than this at the beginning-" He stops and probably sees what I just saw. "What the heck is he doing kissing your girlfriend!?"

"We aren't together, how many times do I have to say that." I practically screamed at him and I was really getting pissed off at this point.

He kept his cool, though, at my temper. "Then why are you so wigged out at them completely and totally making out down there?" He said the last few words slowly with emphasis and I could tell it was to try to get me to tell him that I like her. But the truth is that I don't how I feel for her. I really like us being friends and all, and I really like being around her, but can't friends be like that? I know several friends from Erudite that were like that. But that doesn't explain that when we touch, even if it is the slightest touch, I feel a shock course through my whole body. We definitely have a different relationship. All these feeling are so confusing, I can feel anger building up inside of me because of it.

"Don't say that. It may not be what it looks like, maybe he got bitten on the mouth by a poisons snake and she was sucking all the venom out of him." I didn't believe one bit of what I said, but I was looking for anything to help my situation.

"Really, that was the best you could come up with, I was expecting better from a Nose like you. What has our society become when the Erudite of all factions cant come up with good explanations. Look, I will talk to him to tell him to back off-" but I interrupted him.

"No, if she wants to date a low life moron like him, just let her. It's not like I care."

"Just admit it. You like her, if you do, I think you will feel better if you admit it to me."

I then started laughing, but not because it was funny, but because I was so frustrated. I laughed out of frustration. What else could I do? "So what? Are you some kind of love expert now?"

"No, I am far from it. I still can't seem to admit-" then he stopped, realizing what he was saying. "Never mind, just forget that I said that."

I smirk. "No, continue please. I am actually quiet curious who the amazing Charlie has a little Dauntless crush on."

He seemed to think about this, which was definitely strange. If I was in his situation, I would deny all and try to change the subject. Then he spoke, "How about if you admit your feelings for Rachel, then I will tell you who I like."

I didn't expect this. I really consider this for a moment. I guess I need to confess what I know at least, he said it had a chance to make me feel better. I have read that it isn't good to keep emotions bottled up inside, and maybe I can get some dirt on him. "Fine. I honestly don't know how I feel about her. I really like being around her and all and there is this weird thing that happens when he touch. I feel like electricity goes through me. But I don't know if it is feelings for a friend or more." While I was talking, he was staring at me, very intently. I feel my legs starting to fall asleep for hanging here.

"Oh," was all he said.

This somewhat surprises me. "That's it? You aren't going to tell me that I am lying?"

"Well, actually, my dad has a lot of business meeting with the different factions, including Candor. Sometimes, for fun, he brings me to the meetings, because I think he counts on me becoming a Dauntless leader at some point. Anyway, being around them enough, you will learn how to tell how people are lying. And I can tell you are not."

"That's not strange at all." I felt weird knowing my friend could tell whenever I was telling a lie. You would think I would be used to it by now, going to school with Candor my whole life, but the Erudite didn't ever associate with any other faction, now that I think about it, none of the factions associated with another. So, yeah, not good.

He smirked, "Nope. So anyway. The person I like is. . ."

But he didn't get the chance, we started to spin.

This was not just barely spinning. No, we were spinning fast, and I mean very fast. I couldn't tell which way was up or down. I felt like my whole body had a ton of pressure on it. My blood was going to my head. I felt like my stomach was about to explode my dinner, probably ate a little too much, but you haven't tasted that food. Once you start, you can't stop.

And I absolutely loved it.

I loved the rush I got, I loved the feeling like me head was about to explode, I loved being with all my Dauntless friends, and most importantly, I loved feeling like I belong.

I couldn't really put together many thoughts during the whole ride. And it stopped all too soon.

Since Uriah and I were the first ones on, we were the first ones off. It didn't allow me to regain my mind yet. I felt like my mind was everywhere. My head was pounding, it felt like Jell-O. When Four, pulled the straps off of us, he told me to get up, but, it felt like I couldn't control my legs. I tried, and ultimately failed.

When I finally did get up, my knees buckled and gave out. I fall right on my face, right in front of my instructor Four. What a great way to show off my skills. Once on the ground, I regain my composure. I form coherent thought again, and I finally am able to stand up.

I get up and look around and come face to face with a smirking Four. "Ok?"

"Yeah, I am fine. Just not use to thinks," I do a hand gesture. "of that nature."

"Yeah. No one else is either. Charlie took it a little better than you, didn't fall, but almost did. I would say you did pretty well for being a Nose and all."

I still don't get the whole 'Nose' thing.

I nod and turn around a walk over to Charlie a few feet away.

He seems a little dizzy, but took it a little better than me.

"So how was that?" he asked. "Was it worth it?"

I shrug, trying to seem cooler than I am. "It was alright."

He burst out laughing at me. "Ha, you loved it and you know it. Don't lie to yourself."

My face lights up with blush. I quickly try to change the subject. "So you have to tell me your deep dark secret."

"Oh, that. I was hoping you would forget that."

"Nope, its confession time."

"Actually, I think it's about one AM." Yawn. Stretch. "I think it is about time to pack it in for the night."

He starts to walk off towards the train. I put my hand on his shoulder to stop him. He looks back at me, sees my face, and then sighs. "Fine, it's . . . it's . . . NatalIe." **(A/N: Oooooo, bet you didn't see that coming.)**The last part, he says softer than the rest, but it is still audible. I feel a smile appear on my face. And I see him blush, and I mean a lot.

"So that is why you don't tell her."

This seems to surprise him. "What do you mean? It's not that she's younger, it doesn't really bother me, and it is technically only four months of a difference, it's just the way our birthdays fall."

"No, I was talking about her dad."

He awkwardly scratches the back of his head. "Yeah, I just don't think they would let me date her. Well, they like me, I think, at least they are friends with my dad. But I don't think they think I am very responsible, and I highly doubt they would trust me with their daughter. Four is, well, a very over protective dad."

All I do is nod. What else can I do?

"I'm tired, let's call it a night."

I nod and we head off to the train.

* * *

**Tris**

Once I get back to my room, I make sure the girls are in bed before I crawl in. I lay down beside Four and just stare at the ceiling. I am not tired, in fact, I am wide awake. And I just sit there until I hear the faint sound of Four snoring. Once I hear that, it sends a signal to my brain saying that it is time to go.

I crawl out of bed, trying not to make a sound so I don't wake up Four. I may or may not have promised not to do this, but I have to, it is killing me. I feel like there is a bigger reason behind all this that I am not seeing.

Once I get out of bed, I pull my robe, revealing my all black outfit. I tip toe over to his side of the bed to get look at his face. He still looks like he did when we were teenagers, so young, innocent, and just relaxed. I don't really see that a lot, unless he is alone with me and our daughters. They just seem to bring out the best in him. I lead over to kiss him on his forehead before walking out the door.

I walk to the track as fast as I can, because I can't get caught. It won't look good for me trying to leave again. Technically only Dauntless leaders can leave without special permission. I could've asked, but there is no way Four or any of the others would've given me permission without coming or wanting to know more information, and I couldn't do that, because I am not supposed to go where I am going.

Once I get to the train tracks, I only have to wait a few seconds before I feel the all too familiar rumble under my feet. I look up to see the train coming, so I start to run up beside it. Once the handle bar is in reach, I put my arms out, grab it, and pull my feet into onto the platform. It gets easier and easier every time I do it.

I look around to see that the train is vacant, as expected. I walk over to the seat opposite of the opening and take a seat. Once I sit down, I put my head back against the wall behind me. It isn't because I am tired, it is just because it has been a long day. Today started initiation, we set history by going on the Ferris wheel, and now I am going off of the compound. I'm not tired, just exhausted, I didn't know I could be both until now.

"What do you think you are doing?" I would know that voice from anywhere.

"I told you I had to do this." I look up to come face to face with Four.

"You said you would wait until after initiation when things settled down."

"Well, actually you said it, I technically didn't agree to it." I waited for a moment, then thought of something. "And how did you get here anyway?"

"Well, you are forgetting I have been married to you for a while, I like to think I know you pretty well. Or at least as well as someone can."

I hit him on the arm. "Hey! I am not that bad."

"Well," He dragged it out. When he saw my face, he smiled and said, "Just kidding. You are totally worth it." Then he hugs me.

"You think that will make up for it?" He gives me a look.

"Then what will?"

I put my hand under my chin, as if pretending to think, "Hmm, take me to talk to Caleb."

He sighs, "I guess since we are already on our way."

I squeal a little and give him another hug, "Thank you."

He hugs me back. "Yeah, yeah, whatever. Best husband ever, right?" But I don't say anything after that.

Once we pull away, the train is about to go thought the center of the city. I take Four's hand in mine and look to him for confirmation. He nods and we jump together.

Once we walk into the front, Four takes the lead. He puts on a business face that he uses when he has meetings. He walks to the desk at the front and starts to talk. "Um, hello, I am one of the Daunltess leaders. I need to speak with Mr. Prior, it is of the up most importance." She sits up a little straighter when he says that he is a Dauntless leader. It seems that people fear Dauntless, but the Dauntless leaders most of all.

She seems a little hesitant at first, but then says, "Um, he is probably asleep, but he is in apartment room number 147. Go down the hall, make a right, then past the library is another left. It will be the second door on the left."

Why didn't she question us about the time?

He nods and mutters a thank you before walking off towards the direction we were pointed to. We walk in silence, hand in hand, until we get to a door marked with golden two inch numbers that read '147'.

I look over to Four to see if he is as nervous as I am. Of course he isn't. Or he is doing a real good job of hiding it.

I give his hand one last squeeze before letting go and knocking on the door. Nothing happens at first, so I just wait there, until I hear through the door, "Go away, I am not going to work right now. I am sure whatever it is, it can wait till the morning."

I didn't want to scream through the door and let him know it was me. I needed him to at least open the door. Last time we talked was during our own initiation and things didn't end too well. So I knock again.

I wait again, but this time I hear a lock rattling from being opened. The door opens slightly and I see a Caleb peak his head out of the door. It looks like he is about to tell me off, but then realizes it's me. Before he can do anything, I say. "We need to talk."

It takes him a second to understand I mean Chase. His eyes get bigger and he gulps. He nods, then opens the door to let us in.

At least he let us in. The hard part is done.

Or is it is the easy part?

Either way, here goes nothing.

* * *

**I am going to say it, or type it again, REVIEW!**

**I keep trying to make these chapters shorter, but I just start writing and I cant stop.**

* * *

**Quote: Lets see if you all can tell me who said this?**

**"Maybe there is some Abnegation in everyone. Well, in everyone but Peter." -?**


	8. Name Confusion

Ok guys, I feel so stupid right now. I just have to come back and say this.

There are a lot of names in this story, so I may or may not have accidentally put Rachel's name, instead of NATALIE Charlie likes Natalie (Four's oldest daughter) not Rachel.

I think it is so weird that I happen to mess up the names at the most important part in that chapter.

I did change the chapter though

Special thanks to the person who pointed it out.


	9. Chapter 8

**So if you were confused about the last thing I posted, just forget about it. If if didn't make sense, it wasn't for you. I messed up at first and I went back and changed it.**

* * *

**Hello again. So I really like this chapter, but it is a little shorter than the others, but oh well.**

**So I watched this interview with Veronica Roth on the end of Allegiant and she said, 'It had to be done' and then I screamed at my computer saying that it didn't.**

**Always remember to Read and Review.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**Tris**

I really couldn't tell from his expression if he was happy or not to see me. He kept his face completely expressionless as he let us into his apartment. I guess that is going to be something he is always going to be good at, hiding his emotions.

His apartment is very large, much bigger than me and Tobias's apartment and we have one of the largest apartments because Tobias is a leader. In fact, it is probably about double ours. It has a huge living room with an expensive looking couch in the middle, a beautiful glass chandelier hanging from the ceiling, and there are bookshelves that line every wall that I can see. It was neat, but had sort of a messy element to it, but overall, it was a nice apartment, I guess that is what being famous gets you.

"Um, is there anything I can get you? Coffee? Wine?" He asks me with a yawn. He was probably asleep before we woke him up, seeing as it is very, very early in the morning, and he had on blue stripped pajama bottoms and a blue-gray t-shirt on.

"No, were good." I spoke for myself and Tobias, because we need to make this quick.

"Ok, um, make yourself at home." He gestured towards the couch and he sat in the chair across from it.

We all just sat there, our eyes just wandering around, never making eye contact with the person across from you, until Tobias spoke up. "Hey, Caleb, I don't think we have ever formally met, my name is Four." And he held out his hand to shake Caleb's.

Caleb just looked at it for a moment then slowly extended his hand to shake it. "Hello, Four, I am sure you know my name, seeing as you have already said it. So," he looked between us, "How have you been." I felt like he was trying to avoid the reason we are here.

Four answered. "Good, I got a promotion once Eric . . . left. Tris has been doing really well with the other factions. Natalie has her initiation next year, and Kennedy is 13 now. So yeah. So how has _your _life and kids been lately?"

He nodded, "Good, I have been pretty successful the past few years. My wife is doing well as well. My kids are good." And he stops there, not elaborating any more.

I couldn't take it anymore. "You do realize why we are here, right?" I ask

He stares at us for a moment before sighing, "Yes, I do." He sounded depressed when he said that.

"And you aren't going to ask about Chase? Don't you want to know how he is doing?"

"I don't know if I can deal with it." He refused to make eye contact with me.

This confused me for a second. "What do you mean?"

He pushed his hand back through his hair, "Well, after he left, I did as much research I could on the initiation process for Dauntless. And it seems very hard and I don't know if he can do it. He has never had much physical training and I don't know if he can handle it. It has been driving me crazy not knowing how he is doing. I always thought he was going to stay, that is why I pushed him so hard, but I guess you never truly know your own kids until the time comes for them to make their choice. I would ask, I could figure it out if I truly wanted to, but I don't know if I can deal with knowing." He paused for a moment before continuing. "I don't want him to have to go through the pain of losing someone he loves. It leaves a hole in your heart that you can never fully recover from. That is why I never told him about you or vice versa. I didn't want him to think that you can protect him if he is ever in trouble or protect him from his decisions. I didn't want him to think he was safe there, because he isn't. It may be his job to not be safe, but I didn't want him to go through that. It isn't about me losing him, this is about him losing others he loves."

This made my heart break. I truly understood what he was coming from. I don't know what I would do if my daughter was in this situation. "It is ok. Chase is actually doing really well, it has only been one day, but I think he shows real promise. I also think that he can thank you for that."

He looked up to meet my eye. I was smiling and he had a confused look on his face. "What do you mean?"

"You have showed him how to use logic and reason in everyday life. He doesn't just run into problems thinking that he has to make stupid life threatening decisions to prove that he is Dauntless. He is the only Erudite transfer that I have ever had that doesn't throw away everything they grow up learning to prove how dangerous they can be. He also is passionate about it. I think he truly believes that he is doing this to make a difference, to help anyone who he can, to just be what Dauntless really is. I would say that I would be surprised if he doesn't get first or second. His pride and determination won't let him get below that." This makes him smile. "You may think I am just saying that, but I have seen so many kids come and go and I have learned how to tell how well they will do."

"Thanks Beatrice. It really means a lot that you came here for me. Just promise that you won't let anything happen to him, or at least try."

I get up and go and give him a hug. "Of course I will." I hold him there for a moment before something dawned on me. I pull back and go sit back down by Tobias. "But there is something."

"Anything." He seemed pretty happy now.

"You have to tell him about me. If you don't want to, I will, but-"

He shook his head. "No, I need to be the one to tell him. I may have kept it a secret from him for all his life, but I will be the one to tell him. I need to be a man and face him."

I nodded, showing him I understand. "Ok, but try to do it as soon as possible. Oh, there is something else I wanted to say." Maybe this will change the mood a little. "You remember that when we were sixteen, you had a crush on Susan."

His cheeks get bright red. "Um, first I didn't have a crush on her. Second, this isn't about me, this is about Chase."

"Yeah, yeah. You never admitted that you had a crush on her, but we all knew." I was laughing. It felt good to laugh just like old times. Well, sort of, we only really laughed when we were by ourselves. "Anyway, Susan has a daughter the same age as Chase, and she has a huge crush on him and think he likes her too."

He smiles. "Would she be good for him?"

"She is a sweet Abnegation girl."

Tobias then cut in. "Everything you weren't."

"HEY!" I then slap him in the arm.

"Well," Caleb said looking to Tobias, "Give him a good talking to for me. Make sure he is good to her."

Then he had a confused face on, "Wait, how did I get dragged into this?"

I put my hand on Tobias's shoulder, don't worry, we won't let him do anything stupid."

All three of us nod at this and we sit awkwardly, not knowing what to say. "Ok," Said Tobias standing up. "We should probably get going, we have training tomorrow."

I get up with him and start walking towards the door. I turn my head to face him. He is standing up as well. "It has been nice seeing you again Caleb."

He smiles and waves. But before I can get to the door, he says something else. "Hey, there is one more thing." I turn back around. "You know that since I have a lot of power in Erudite, I get told top secret things. Most of them I probably shouldn't know, but there is something that has been bothering me for a long time. I promised to not say anything, but I feel like I need to tell you. There has been an army forming in Amity."

Tobias almost burst out laughed, but I glared at him. "So? I don't even think the Amity can hold a gun, much less use one. It would be pretty important with an army."

"Well, it is gaining a lot of members, but the most important part is who is running it."

"And who is that?" I ask.

He took a deep breath, and looked me straight in the eye. "Eric's son."

* * *

**So I have a question. Who do you want to be the mother. I have an idea, but I always am curious what you think would be better.**

* * *

**Quote:**

**"I am selfish. I am brave."-(Roth, Divergent)**


	10. Chapter 9

**So sorry I didn't update last week, believe me I feel bad, but this chapter is a little longer than the rest, so I hope it makes up for that. Also, sorry that the fights aren't that great. I don't know a lot about it . . . so yeah. I am really busy and am in probably too many clubs, so I don't know how often I will update. Believe me I will try to update every week, but if I miss a week, I am telling you in advance.**

**Also, how are the Olympics going for everyone. I think it is cool to be able to talk about the Olympics with people who don't live in my country.**

**Also, I really want to go see Vampire Academy so bad!**

**Also, I read the end of Bloodlines, or what is out so far and all I am going to say is she can't just end it there and just expect us to just wait. But I was so happy at the end of the third one, I literally said, 'FINALLY'. And I read the end of Legend and I am not going to say anything. If you have read it, you know why.**

**Enjoy and Review.**

* * *

**Chase**

Today you will be fighting each other. We have picked your partners at random. Your names are on the board behind me." He moved out of the way so that we could see the names. My eyes immediately go to, not my name, but Rachel's. My eyes then shift to the name across from hers and I can't believe who it was. Charlie. And they just happen to be first.

Then my eyes then scan to find my name, and I happen to be very last . . . and my partner happens to be Carson. I feel anger boil up inside me just thinking about yesterday, but I push it down when I hear Four clap his hands together and say, "OK, let's get started. First up."

Charlie walks confidently onto the mats with a not so confident Rachel behind him. He flashed a grin to the trainers, before walking to the opposite side and getting into position. I try to catch his eye to try to tell him to go easy on her or something, but he is avoiding it. I know it is bad to say, but she has no chance. He is a lot bigger, he has almost a half foot on her, and he has been doing this his whole life. I don't know if I can watch.

It's feels like life is in slow motion when they start. Rachel was using her speed and just running away from Charlie every time he tried to throw a punch. Swing left, she would run right. Swing right, she would run left. Swing up the middle, she would duck and roll, then run. She had unbelievably fast reflexes. She didn't do any offense though, all she didn't was dodge. I look up to Charlie and I could see that he didn't expect this. I think he was getting a little worried a Stiff was giving him this much trouble.

After a while, I could see that Rachel was slowing down a little. Charlie seems to see this too and gets a hit in the cheek and it looked like it hurt, because she went down and didn't come up.

I immediately run out to meet her . . . and so does Carson. I get on all fours and put my hand on her shoulder to try to shake her awake, but she doesn't budge. Then I look over to Carson and see that all he is doing is sitting there mumbling to himself.

All I want to do right now is to yell at him to go and get help instead of just being the useless piece of trash he is, but I am stopped by Four cutting in. "Ok, clear out. Clear out. Uh, Christina, Uriah, will you please escort Miss Rachel to the infirmary?"

"It won't be much of an escort will it?" Said Uriah as he grabbed her feet and Christina hooked her arms under Rachel's shoulders as they carried her out through the doors.

Once the door shuts behind them, everyone just stars at the door as it swings open and closed processing what had just happened. I don't think anyone expected the initiation to be like this. I knew we would need to learn some self-defense in order to protect people. But why are we fighting each other. I mean this seems pointless. Maybe we should do this against the trainers, or something else, but not this. We are knocking people out for no reason. I think the seriousness of our choices hits us the moment she went down.

But who am I to question the system?

Everything is just surreal at the moment. I stand against the wall watching all the fights go on. One by one the fights start and one by one they go down. Completely knocked out. I know I see the fights, but I don't know if I actually process what is going on. Everything is flying through my head at once.

The choosing ceremony.

My dad.

The jump.

Firing a gun.

Fighting.

The Ferris wheel.

The Kiss.

Her going down.

Me purposely harming someone.

Just running around and around in my head.

I rub my palms of my hands against my eyes trying to wipe away the stress from the past few days. I don't think I have ever felt this way before. I take deep breaths to try to calm down. In. Out. In. Out.

"Chase?" The voice sound unsure. I snap back to reality and look around for the voice. It was Charlie. He looked kind of worried. "Are you alright?"

I shake my head. "Yeah. I'm fine. I'm fine." My voice come out shaky.

He doesn't seem so sure. "Are you saying that to me or yourself?"

I just give him a look and he replaces his concerned face with a smirk, but it quickly fades. "Um, about the fight . . ." I stop him before he can continue.

"Its fine, I just wish you could have went a little easy on her, so she could have had a chance, but she'll get them next time."

He smiles a little. "You seem really confident in her. And also, I did go easy on her, what are you talking about. She lasted a whole five minutes against me. That's longer than most people would last."

"Bull. I could see your face. You were getting worried at the end there."

"I feel like if I answer this question wrong you are going to punch me."

I roll my eyes and smile. "Where did that come from? I didn't even ask you a question, I just stated a fact." He put on a mock hurt expression.

"Oh, you might want to get out there."

"What?" I had no idea what he was talking about. It want a weird change in topic.

He pointed over my shoulder. "It is time to beat the crap out of your girlfriend's boyfriend."

"I thought that there was a rule that said that you were only supposed to have one boyfriend?"

He shook his head. "I think you are getting that confused with another. While that is true, the rule is 'Make sure your wife and your girlfriend are the same person.' Same basic concept though."

I roll my eyes and walk onto the mat. When I look into his eyes, all the joking around ceases.

"GO."

Neither of us move when he says this. He just stares at me, I just stare at him.

Who will make the first move?

For some reason, we then start circling each other. I don't know why, it just feels like that is what we should do. I certainly don't want to be the first one to throw a punch. I don't know about him, but if feels like it is the same case.

"Any day now." Said Four, sounding annoyed.

This makes something click inside him. You can see it in his eyes. He stands up straighter, then charges towards me. When he gets close, his hand forms into a fist and connects with my face. He put a lot of force behind his punch. I turn a 180 and fall onto all fours. I start to see stars and feel like I am going to black out any second. I keep waiting for that last punch or kick or whatever he has for me to finish me off, but it doesn't come. I feel myself slipping away, and all I want to do is lay down and fall into the darkness.

But then this voice inside my head tells me to get up and keep fighting. I have never been a quitter, why start now?

I slowly get back up to my feet, wipe the sweat off of my forehead, and slowly turn around. When I see his face again, I am surprised by what I see. A smirk. That was it. Game on.

Anger coursed through me. Pure anger. I don't think I had ever felt this was before. I clenched my fist until they turned white. I don't think I could control my actions anymore.

I walked across the mat. Not run, all I did was walk. When I did, his smirk started to vanish. He saw the anger in my eyes and on my face. I reached him and just punched him with all my might. He got knocked out immediately and fell straight back.

I know I probably shouldn't have, but I felt like a little weight was lifted off of my shoulders when he went down.

Then I realized that I just beat up my friend's boyfriend.

All that weight comes crashing down.

I turn and walk out of the room without another word.

I wandered mindlessly around the dauntless compound until my feet found the infirmary. All I wanted to do was to be left alone to my thoughts, but I needed to check on Rachel first.

I asked several doctors how she was and none would give me an answer on her condition, so I just sat in the waiting room for her.

I start to doze off a little, but about an hour later, a nice nurse, probably only a few years older than me woke me up. "Hello, if you don't mind me asking, why are you here? You have been here for a while."

"Oh." I said a little groggy. The lack of sleep last night didn't do me much justice. "Well, my friend kind of got knocked out and I wanted to check on her, but everyone refused to answer me on how she was doing."

"Oh, is that all?" She acted like I was telling her a joke. "Well, all the initiates are fine. This happens a lot during the initiation. She is probably just resting and will be discharged later tonight. Would you like to see them?"

I answered immediately, "Yes."

"Ok, who is it?"

"Rachel . . . "I just then realize that I don't know her last name.

She looked at her clipboard and then looked at me. "Room 71." And then she pointed down the hall.

I thanked her and basically ran to her room. When I see a room that says '71' on the front, I look into the room window and see Rachel laying on a bed sleeping and you could see a bruise on her cheek. She looked so peaceful when she was sleeping. It reminded me of when we were little. I smile a little and as quietly as I can, I go into her room and sit on the edge of her bed.

I cringe a little at how much the bed moves and squeaks. She moves a little, then her eyes pop wide open. She looks around while her eyes adjust. After a moment her eyes land on me and a smile forms on her lips. "Hey."

"Hey." I say.

"So how did your fight go?"

"I may or may not have beat up your boyfriend." She stares at me for a moment before laughing. "What?"

"You act like you are so guilty for winning your fight against Carson."

"He was asking for it."

Still laughing she said, "I'm sure he was, but he can be really sweet when you get to know him."

This wasn't exactly a conversation I wanted to have. "I'm sure he is." Then trying to change the subject I say, "So how is your face feeling." That sounded less weird in my head.

"Pretty good considering I just got punched, but I will get Charlie next time."

"You're not mad?"

"No, of course not. We all have to do it. It is just part of the initiation. What else can we do?"

"I think you are a lot more understanding than I am. I wanted to beat up anyone who touched you."

We both blushed a little, but she recovered and said, "I guess Abnegation does do help you in life."

"No one said it didn't."

"No, I think everyone pretty much underestimates me because I am the small Abnegation girl."

"You're not that small, you're taller than Tris."

She playfully punched me in the arm, "Of course you would be the one to point that out." And we laugh.

"Rachel?" I turn around to see Carson standing at the door. He has a bruise on his left cheek, matching Rachel's, except I think I caused more damage to his face than Charlie did to Rachel's, but other than that he looks unharmed.

I turn back around to Rachel and say, "I better go." Her smile falters a little, but she stills smiles.

"Ok, see you later." She opens her arms out and I lean in to give her a hug. It lingers a little longer than it probably should, but we eventually pull away and I awkwardly walk pass Carson and walk out the door.

I don't know why, but I end up around the chasm. I lean over the railing just looking down at the river below. I remember at the beginning of initiation and Four warned up about people who jump over the edge every year. I would never think about doing that, but I think I can see why people do. Dauntless is hard, it is stressful, it is a lot of pressure.

While looking down, I notice a little pathway leading down in the rocks. I debate a little at whether I should follow it or not, but curiosity gets the best of me. I guess some habits never die. I follow it down and it goes to a secret spot where you can't see from the top. Most likely this is someone's get away spot for some peace and quiet. Everyone needs it every once in a while, especially if you live in a loud place like Dauntless.

I instantly love this place. Along with the quiet, you can actually feel the sun, something I have come to miss very much. You take so much for granted and you don't think about it till it is gone. Never again.

I lay my head down against the damp rock and look up into the sky. The sunset is beautiful right now. All the colors are in layers in the sky. People are probably looking for me since I just ran off like that and blew off lunch, but I don't care. All I want to do is relax.

"Most people don't find this place."

I open my eyes wide and dart up into a sitting position. I look around to see where the voice came from and see that there a girl, around my age, but I have never seen her before.

"Sorry, just looking for some peace and quiet."

She walks over and sits down next to me and looks out at the water. "Yeah, I know what you mean. I come here all the time to try to escape. My mom and dad showed me this place when I was young and told me that it was very special because it's the only place you can be alone."

"Again sorry. I just couldn't help myself when I saw this secret pathway."

"It's Ok. I guess I can share, you just have to keep it a secret." She looked at me for a moment before saying, "Erudite transfer?"

I was taken back, "Is it that obvious?"

"How many other factions have people who are curious?"

I thought for a moment, "Touché."

She smiled, "So what brought you here?"

I shook my head, "Long story."

"Well, I got time."

I smile, "Well, what happened was . . . "And my whole story flowed out of me and it didn't stop. Everything from the choosing ceremony to the fights earlier today. For some reason it didn't feel weird at all, I didn't feel like I was telling my secrets to a stranger but a longtime friend.

When I was done, she just looked at me for a moment, before saying, "Well, I don't know what to tell you. I think your love life-and life in general for that matter-is a little more complicated than mine."

"How so?"

"All I have is a Charlie who has had this crush on me for years who follows me around sometimes, it is kind of weird. And I have two loving parents and a good life and a secret spot that isn't a secret anymore."

I laugh, "Natalie?"

She whips her head around, "Yeah . . . why?"

"Charlie told me about you. From the way he talked, I think he really likes you, it's just your dad . . ." I left off the end knowing she knew what I meant.

Natalie stared at me for a moment, then burst out laughing, "Yeah, I know. He scares everyone. I feel bad for the guy who ends up being my boyfriend."

I let an awkward laugh escape my mouth, "Yeah, he doesn't seem like the most . . ." I had to think for a moment to find the right word to describe Four, "understanding guy around."

"He is very different at work than he is at home."

"How different, like do you think that if you tell me, you will destroy his bad boy rep?"

She starts laughing again, "You know, you are all right for a Nose."

I sigh, "You know, I still don't understand that."

"Don't worry, it is like an inside joke and it goes way back." She sat there for a moment, then seemed to remember something, "Oh, I never caught your name."

"Oh," I reached out to shake her hand, "Its Chase Prior." Her hand froze in midair and her eyes got really wide. "Why does this keep happening? Everyone here acts really weird when I tell them my name. What is so shocking about it?"

She gives me a strange look, "No one has told you?" I shake my head 'no'. She takes a deep breath, "My mother's maiden name is Prior."

* * *

**Quote**

**"Two things you should know about me. The first is that I am deeply suspicious of people in general. It is in my nature to expect the worst of them. The second is that I am unexpectedly good with computers." - Veronica Roth, Divergent**


End file.
